A Very Cold Room
by thethirteenthcrow
Summary: Max always complains about how cold her girlfriend's room is. Chloe normally ignores her complaints, but not today.
1. Chapter 1

"It's always so cold in your room," Max stated when she entered Chloe's Walhalla, letting herself fall on the bed and waiting for her girlfriend to say something about her never-ending complaints.

But instead, the blue-haired punk simply shrugged it off and turned on the radio, singing along with her favourite artist and dancing to the rhythm. "C'mon babe, let's dance!" Chloe raised her hands, tapping her feet along with the rhythm and softly humming along, almost as if she was pretending to be at a live concert.

Max smiled adoringly, even though she couldn't help but shiver, after closing all of the windows in advance. "Chloe, I really can't dance when I'm this close to freezing."

Chloe ignored Max almost completely, continued dancing with a cigarette hanging from her oh-so-kissable lips. Even Max taking a photo with her shaking hands of the dancing Chloe didn't help her to look in her way even the slightest. Either she'd grown really used to it, or she thinks ignoring is the easiest way to get Max to shut the hell up.

Slowly, Max' complaints turned into more annoying, attention requiring and seeking whines.

Chloe's short temper couldn't handle it anymore.

She turned to her photographer, causing Max to almost be afraid of the death stare Chloe gave her. Fortunately, that death stare turned into a deep smirk that spread across her face when she made her way closer to Max. The innocent girl's eyes showed nothing else than confusion as she waited in anticipation of what her girlfriend was about to do. With one finger, Chloe pushed Max back on the bed, laying her down on her back. Then, Chloe let herself fall softly on top of Max, covering her as a bedsheet.

The Woman of the World looked deeply into her Queen of the World's eyes, smirking.

"Are you warm enough now?"

Max gasped, "Ah-Almost melting."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's smirk grew even deeper. Moving up, she planted a soft kiss on Max' lips. "Well then, my job here is done." Chloe teased, slowly rolling off Max and standing up again. Max' reflexes instinctively grabbed Chloe's arm, almost dropping her back to the bed when the blue-haired girl nearly lost her balance.

"Oh fuck you," Max grumbled, pulling Chloe into a kiss. She only now realized it had been their first kiss of today and it reminded her how good Chloe tastes. With their faces mere inches removed from each, blue eyes locked with one another when Chloe broke the loving silence, it was a small whisper but it was all Max wanted to hear, "If you want to, go ahead."

Max' eyes desperately looked for any signs of emotion, but Chloe seemed so certain. Max giggled and put her hands on each of Chloe's cheeks, "After last time, there's no way I'd say no to that." Chloe gave her girlfriend another kiss, more hungrily this time, whilst slowly moving on top of her and straddling her hips. She hastily removed Max' vest and made quick work of her shirt. Max, in the meantime, started removing all of what was covering Chloe too.

Chloe grinned when she undid Max' bra, who looked slightly insecure. She started kissing Max' neck, leaving some love bites on the ever-so-innocent-looking girl, who in turn started wondering momentarily about how she would cover those up the next morning. But right now, she could merely focus on how fucking good Chloe's lips and hands felt all over her.

The Woman of the World easily got rid of everything that covered Max and lowered herself, leaving a trace of kisses, to Max' ladyhood.  
Max moaned a little too loudly, receiving a rather sensual 'shh' from her lover. Chloe gave her photographer a good lick, then made work of her hands and fingers, getting two in fairly quickly. Whilst rubbing her clit, she received incredibly loving moans from Max, who had her fingers tangled in Chloe's dyed hair. The blue-haired replaced her fingers with her tongue, giving her fingers another purpose as they softly started massaging her thighs. Max' breathing increased just as quickly as Chloe's movements, but stopped when Max came, covering her lover's face with her own juices.

The punk crawled on top of max again and kissed her lovingly, making her taste herself on Chloe's tongue.

"That was..." Max panted, "Even better than last time- oh god." Chloe merely smirked and kissed Max again when she felt herself being pushed on her back as Max started kissing her neck, leaving her own love bites as revenge for the hundreds of love bites Chloe covered her body with.

"What is this?" Chloe asked.

"Affection." Max smiled in the crook of her neck.

"Disgusting."

Max stopped, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe smirked, "Do it again."

Max was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
